duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinfolk Renown
Yes, Renown for Kinfolk Kinfolk can earn renown for themselves too. It doesn't serve the system mechanic for ranking, but there are other benefits to being a kinfolk who earns renown, including gaining your own deed name, access to caerns, invitations to moots and to meet elders, spirits, and VIP NPCs. Kinfolk with renown also help/harm their mates politically. A Garou who's mate is part of the story-songs will gain or lose a bit of prestige depending on how positive or negative that message is. Kinfolk are not expected to gain or lose as much renown as a Garou, even mage or Fae kinfolk. Exceptional characters who are played every week in multiple scenes involving the affairs of the Nation might gain a lot of renown and prestige for it though. This can be a serious disadvantage to a mage or Fae who suddenly finds themselves being dragged into things by their shifter allies to the detriment of their own personal lives and their status in mage or Fae society. Becoming Kinfolk Non-kinfolk mages, Fae, humans who become the companions of the Garou and actively work in the interests of their companions and the Nation will now have the opportunity to become "as-kinfolk" starting in 8/11. There are two rites being introduced into the game, one exclusively for the Children of Gaia which will make even ordinary human characters immune to the Delirium and spirit-marked as CoG kinfolk, meaning it increases the likelihood of them producing a Trueborn child. This is based but expands upon a rite found in the CoG Rev tribebook. The other rite, Rite of Claiming, spirit-marks the human as the "territory" of a specific Garou in a way that can be recognized by spirits and shifters. The character is considered trust-worthy to discuss the supernatural with, but any Veil-breach they cause will in turn be the responsibility of the Garou who claims them: the Garou can be told by a Warder or Sept alpha to put the claimed kinfolk to death if they become tainted, break the Veil, threaten the harmony of a sept. How Much Renown For a Deed Name? There's no hard and fast number. It happens when it feels right, story-wise and when the character's actions have moved from heroic to epic. However, other in-game rewards such as free contacts, allies, equipment, and roleplay opportunities, a "'something"' will come more often than that. Again, when it feels right thought which might be every 2-3 months and its completely dependent on what the character does. Sample Renown Petition For Kinfolk *Character Name: Veronica Blaze *Type of Renown Earned: 1 Glory *Links to logs, news & event thread: (include specific links) *What Veronica Did: Veronica is a member of Rogue Squadron. She went with her Glasswalker mate Troy Always-Shoots-Twice to deliver a package to the sept in Reno. Along the way, they were stopped at a dinner and so did a biker gang of vampires. Mass combat ensued, Veronica whipping it out, guns blazing and successfully staking a blood-sucker. The Glasswalker athro that was meeting them in Reno seemed very impressed by her. *Veronica's Daily Life: Veronica works as a highway patrol woman and looks after a pre-change cub, Sam. She was busy keeping an eye out for suspicious characters on the road or case files that popped up and helping Troy and his pack behind the scenes as well as protecting the Veil. (( this would be Veronica's 3rd dot of glory, she also has 1 honor, 1 wisdom)) Sample ST Response To Sample Petition Approved! Veronica's story brings her glory at the local moots and in addtion, take Dusty Spider-Biter, that NPC Glasswalker as a free dot of contacts. back to Renown back to Werewolf Main Page Category:Kinfolk Category:Werewolf Category:Renown Category:House Rules Category:Rules